


Cabello

by LSW8059



Series: Las Aventuras de Orión Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Orion, Severus peluquero, Sirius black cry, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSW8059/pseuds/LSW8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orión tiene un nuevo corte de cabello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabello

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: no sé si esto se considera Drabble XD, ya supera las que 1000 palabras, pero bue… disfruten C:
> 
> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de la gran J.K. Rowling, el único personaje que es de mi propiedad es Orion Black.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairings: Sirius/Severus
> 
> Advertencias: que es empalagoso hasta dar diabetes, Orión Siendo Orión.
> 
> N/P: 1104

– ¡Orión! – Exclama Severus con fuerza entrando al baño, Orión asustado se queda tieso en su lugar, sobre una silla… frente al espejo… con las manos en la cabeza, en una mano una tijera y en la otra un mechón de cabello – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? –

El pequeño hizo un puchero con sus labios, indignado ante el tono de su Papi; baja las manos lentamente, deja las tijeras sobre el lavamanos y de un salto baja de la silla al suelo, mira a su Papi - quien tenía una mueca de confusión en su cara- con sus brazos en jarra en su cintura, suspira y niega con la cabeza. 

– Ven – le tendió una mano a Severus quien la tomo por reflejo, lo jalo hasta la silla y lo obligo a tomar asiento en ella, luego toma una foto que reposa sobre el WC y de la cual hasta ahora Severus repara en su presencia – Mira – Toma la fotografía con ambas manos y la voltea en dirección a la cara de Severus – Quiero verme así – 

Severus presta atención a lo que su hijo le muestra con tanto ahínco, es una foto antigua en cual se muestra a un par de adolecentes abrazados sonriendo a la cámara - uno más ampliamente que el otro - pero felices, los ojos de Severus se abren al reconocer a los adolescentes ¡Si son él y Sirius!, le quita suavemente la fotografía a su hijo de las manos para poder observarla de cerca y una sonrisa de nostalgia cruza su cara al recordar. 

La tomaron un par de meses después de que Severus se graduase de Hogwarts, Sirius llego a la estación de trenes en su moto y con solo una mochila en su hombro, le propuso recorrer el mundo juntos sobre su moto y él, como no, encantado acepto. En la fotografía Sirius le abraza por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su cintura, tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Severus y una gran sonrisa en su cara, Severus envuelve las manos de este con las suyas y sonríe de manera más recatada, los ojos de ambos relucientes. Se bien ambos están vestidos de negro se ven completamente diferentes, Severus usa pantalones de cuero negros bastante pegados, botas de piel de dragón hasta casi la mitad de la pantorrilla, solo un poco sobre el tobillo y un swetter de manga larga con cuello de tortuga, su cabello en ese entonces ya estaba rozando sus hombros y Severus había decidido no cortarlo; Sirius, en cambio llevaba puestos unos pantalones muggles (jeans) negros, ajustados y un poco rasgados en la parte de las rodillas, unas botas gris oscuro de piel de dragón con muchas hebillas y cadenas colgando de sus cinturón, lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una playera del mismo color y tres pendientes en la oreja derecha, pero sin duda, lo que más resalta de él es su cabello, tiene un corte estilo mohawk, los costados de su cabeza con el cabello corto casi al ras y el flequillo y el centro más largo que el resto.  
Soltó una risita, alegre de que la foto sea en blanco y negro, ya que, en ese entonces, Sirius tenía el cabello azul.  
– ¿Quieres verte como tu padre? – sonríe con ternura al ver la cara de su hijo volverse roja – No tienes por qué avergonzarte de querer lucir como él – dice acariciando la mejilla del menor.

– Solo… no le digas por favor – suplica el niño con voz avergonzada.

 

– Jmm… no le diré – Severus tuvo que forzarse a contener la risa que quería salir de sus labios – ¡Ahora! – se levanta de la silla y pasa sus manos bajo los brazos de Orión – Vamos a arreglar ese desastre – posa al chico sobre la silla y toma las tijeras.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

– ¡¿Cómo están mis bebes?! – El grito de Sirius retumba en su, extrañamente, silenciosa casa, una de sus elegantes cejas se alza de forma interrogativa al no obtener una respuesta, por lo que abre la boca para gritar nuevamente

Nada.

Ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios.

Frente a él, su retoño mira al suelo retorciéndose las manos con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, en su cabeza luce un Mohawk, uno como el que una vez él tuvo en su juventud.

– Hey, Bichito, Estas estrenando un corte nuevo ¿eh? – alzo la mirada para ver a su esposo entrar con una fotografía en sus manos.

– Orión encontró esto – le entrega la foto - ¿Recuerdas?

Sirius miro la fotografía y sus ojos se abrieron de manera cómica mientras una sonrisa de bobo se posó en sus labios.

– ¿Te gusta mi corte? - Pregunta el niño en voz baja, casi susurrante, con el sonrojo de su cara aumentando hasta colorear su cuello y orejas.

– Me encanta – Responde Sirius tragando el nudo que se forma en su garganta, avanza hasta llegar frente él, se agacha a la altura de su hijo y acaricia una de sus mejillas – te ves maravilloso.  
El niño le da una gran sonrisa, uno de los dientes ya no está más en su lugar. El pecho de Sirius se aprieta al percatarse de lo rápido que su hijo está creciendo.  
\- ¡Voy a llamar a Draco para que venga y vea mi nuevo corte! – Grita Orión corriendo hacia la Chimenea.  
Sirius se levanta y se estira cuan largo es, para después, en un rápido movimiento, tomar a Severus entre sus brazos.

– Hola cariño – Da un beso suave sobre los labios al más bajo – creo que nuestro bebe está creciendo muy rápido – Declara antes de comenzar a lloriquear sobre el hombro de Severus.

– Ya, ya, cálmate, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento – le responde, dando palmaditas en su hombro.  
– Mi bebe quiere ser como su padre – Solloza aún más fuerte – ¿Que tan lindo es eso?

Severus aguanta las ganas de reír, sabe que a Sirius realmente le llego al corazón el que su primogénito quiera ser como él, no evita que su reacción sea graciosa.

– Merlin, Sirius, eres tan sentimental – Lo reprende suavemente, le toma por las mejillas con ambas manos, acunando su cara entre estas y le besa con cariño durante unos segundos, cuando se separan junta sus frentes y con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas de su llorón marido – Te amo – susurra sobre la boca del otro.

– También te amo – responde rápidamente y sin duda, como siempre lo hace.

– Ven, vamos a cenar – Lo toma de la mano y lo guía en dirección al comedor – ¡Orión deja a Draco en paz y ven a cenar!- Exclama Severus.

– Voy – Grita el chico de vuelta desde la sala.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!!! Estuve un poco desaparecida pero he vuelto! Me ha quedado bastante largo XD pero no pude explayarme en menos palabras (aunque aún no estoy del todos segura con respecto al final) bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Publicidad descarada: he abierto un Blog, subiré mangas, películas y mis fanfics, si quieren dar un vistazo son más que bienvenidos :D 
> 
> http://lsw8059.blogspot.cl/


End file.
